Crush
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Kurt sings his feelings for Blaine aloud, but he isn't the only one who is singing. Klaine Fluff and NO ANGST they just get together... :D


_Song: Crush by David Archuleta_

_Okay if you don't know the song, look it up on YouTube. There is even a Klaine video to this song by some guy called dannyjazz4 which is super cute._

_Yes I should be working on DUNDUNDAH! or What The Hell Is Wrong With Kurt? but they are going slowly and my creativity needed releasing into a song fic._

_Oh and if you love Klaine, check out my other stories. All Klaine, except for 1. Enjoy guys._

_I'm rambling. If you are still reading, hurry down to the story and started reading NOW!_

* * *

'Okay! Now that everyone but the bass section knows how dance, we can practice singing. Everyone but the bass section go sing and warm up, while David and I try to teach it to them again.'

Kurt grinned to himself. Silly bass section.

'Hey Kurt!'

Ohmygod its supermegafoxyawesomehot Blaine who is calling out.

'Do you want to come and sing or something?'

Kurt winced. 'Umm, I was going to go sing by myself if that's okay?' He felt so guilty as Blaine's face dropped before he covered it up.

'Oh sure, okay I'll talk to you later.'

The junior buried his head in his hands as soon as he was inside a private room, and started to sing quietly.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Kurt raised his head out of his hands, and pushed himself off of the wall.

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

He threw his hands up as he started the next verse, walking around in confusion.  
_  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

By now Kurt was smiling as he sang his feelings for Blaine aloud.

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

He clutched his head as he sang, not noticing a shocked Warbler listening in.

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Kurt pressed his hands to his chest as his high voice belted out his feelings. He was left gasping for the next verse, something that never happened to the gifted soprano.As Kurt sang out the last note he clutched his chest again and looked up, going weak at the knees. He started doing this groovy little side-stepping dance at the chorus, his face beaming.

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Kurt threw his hands out, exasperated by his lack of ability to communicate with Blaine, who was standing on the other side of the door, singing the echo.

Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)  
All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about is you)  
You got me hypnotized (hypnotized), so mesmerized (mesmerized)  
And I just got to know

Kurt sang with all the passion and built up love inside of him, grabbing at thin air. He barely noticed when Blaine walked in continued started singing the echo.  
_  
Do you ever think (ever think) when you're all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be, where this thing could go? (go!)  
Am I crazy or falling in love? (crazy!)  
Is it really just another crush? (another crush!)_

Do you catch a breath when I look at you? (a-yay-yeah)  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away (ooo-oh-oh)  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay (this crush ain't)  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay (going away!)

Blaine stepped forward and clutched Kurt's face gently as they sang the end together.

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Blaine was gasping in Kurt's face but neither of them minded. Normally Kurt would've paled and bolted but he just reached up and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. It was only now that Kurt realised he was that little bit taller than Blaine.

'I love you.' Blaine blurted out.

The junior grinned into him. 'Thank god, because I'm in love with you too.'

Blaine moved a little closer, trying to judge Kurt's reaction. The younger boy just smiled even wider, and pulled him close, kissing him gently.

Kurt felt his knees go weak as Blaine kissed back, a hand softly pressed into the small of his back. When they broke away, they were both absolutely beaming.

'Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt?'

The boy just pulled him into a tight hug and squealed, absolutely delighted. 'Hell yes.'

Little did they know the rest of the Warblers were standing outside watching, exchanging money.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. Did you love it? Hate it? Please review!_


End file.
